Fairytales Over
by spacEnigma83
Summary: In my own mind this takes place after 2X09 now that Emma And Snow are back in Storybrooke. It's a really cheesy mother daughter story but I just decided to go ahead and post it anyhow. It can't be THAT bad...


***Fairytales Over***

After living in a fairytale the past few days Emma and Mary Margaret were finally home. They reunited with their family and friends and all seemed good and well. Now it was on to matters of the heart and learning to be a family.

This was their first night back in Storybrooke and after a long night of catching up with everyone at Granny's they made their way home.

Henry went home to be with Regina only after his grandfather insisted that they both give Emma and Snow one night of peace and quiet. It took some will power on his part to leave the apartment for Granny's bed and breakfast but after some discussion Mary Margaret, or Snow rather, agreed it would be best just for this one night.

Emma showered and crept up to her own bed as Snow now would be doing the same. She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling with her hands resting on her belly feeling more than a little conflicted.

Now that they were back she had the reassurance that even though he was still staying with Regina Henry was safe.

She had been so busy acting on instinct she didn't have time to react to what she was feeling emotionally. How do you come to terms with the fact that these fairytales you've been brushing off as fiction have now come to life and not just any life but your own.

The story ended in the book and jumped out into "the now". She was Emma the savior, the daughter of James and Snow White. How do you wrap your head around that?

If she hadn't have just got back from the magical fairytale land of her birth she would not believe it but it was true. She was there in the flesh. She was witnessing magic in reality... not to mention the fact that she is the product of one of the most powerful forms of magic.

"I have magic inside me? That's what Gold made it out to be at least. How else was Cora blasted away? She could've easily taken my heart if it weren't for that right? If I hadn't have jumped out in front of her..."

"Then she would have taken my heart..." Snow finished.

Startled Emma sat up on her elbows "Oh... I didn't see you there."

"You saved me..." She said as she made her way to Emma's bed " again."

"Yeah." She said as she watched Snow walk around behind her.

She made her way onto the bed to lay right against Emma before pulling her back toward her own chest to whispering in her ear. "That was dangerous you know. I should be furious with you."

Emma only let out a gasp of a laugh. "I couldn't let her just take your heart."

"It wasn't hers for the taking anyhow." She let out a sigh before pressing her head against Emma's and wrapping her arms around her. "Glad to be home?"

"Yeah, mostly glad to have a home to come back to." Emma allowed herself to be held for a while before turning around to face Snow and ask, "Did you come in here to, you know, talk some more?"

Snow let out a quiet laugh, "No, We have all the time in the world to talk. I just wanted to be close to you... Is that alright?"

"No, it's fine... I was really expecting you to... oh I don't know... spend time with David... I mean James..."

"You mean your father?" She says smiling.

"Uh... yeah." She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it... but no... I just want to be with you right now."

Emma smiled and turned her body so that she could wrap her arm around Snow's waist. It was an unusual situation but she was not about to turn down a chance to be held by her own mother.

Snow took this as an invitation to cuddle and rested her head atop Emma's as she held her to her chest once more.

Emma moved so that her ear rested over Snow's heart, "Yup, it's still in there."

"I should be checking for yours? I'm very lucky."

"Yeah, you would've been her little puppet..." Emma says pulling back.

"No, I meant lucky to have you in my life to have been there to protect me. You just seem to keep doing that don't you?"

Emma puts her head back against Snow's chest to avoid eye contact.

Snow catches on and laughs. "When you were questioning yourself as the savior I'd say you were only half wrong... Maybe you were simply meant to be my savior. You do plenty of saving in that respect. It only goes to show you how I've failed as a Mother."

Emma pulls back now to look at Snow directly, "Oh now don't go using that parental guilt on me." This gets a laugh out of Snow. "We were reunited in the oddest of circumstances... let's just cut ourselves a whole lot of slack here okay?"

"Okay." Snow concedes as she pulls Emma to get her to nestle against her chest once more.

In a mumble Emma says, "I would have jumped in front of Cora even if you weren't my mother." Snow smiled but didn't speak as Emma finished. "Did you hear her say that love is weakness? I wouldn't have been able to do any of the things I've done if it weren't for love."

"Not to mention the fact that you're a product of True Love. How much more powerful can you get?"

"The love I have for Henry and for you... that's the only reason I do anything anymore."

"Aww, I knew you loved me." She says playfully knowing it'll get a rise out of Emma.

"Ungh, don't go getting all emotional about it now." She says curling her body trying to hide herself feeling completely exposed and uncomfortable.

Snow laughs.

"What time is it?" Emma asks.

"I have no idea... why... do you have somewhere to be?"

"No, it's just that when you said we had all the time in the world to talk I didn't think you meant we'd get it all in at one time... like right now."

"Well your being held hostage right now so... I'm afraid you just have to put up with me a while longer."

"Oh, the torture. You never give me my space. You're smothering me. I want my own room! Oh wait a minute... this is my room." They laugh.

"As long as you live under my roof you'll abide by my rules young lady."

"Oh brother..." More laughing ensues. Once the silence sets in again Emma speaks once more. "So... what are we going to do now? How are we all going to be a family in this little place? Do you think maybe Henry and I should..."

"Emma... we'll worry about all that later alright? Right now it's just you and me. Right now you're going to let me lye here in bed with you and hold you the way you wouldn't let me before. I spent all that time in our old world with you and was doing nothing but worrying about getting us home... now we are home... now we're together. Now we can breath and tomorrow... well tomorrow we'll figure things out."

"Okay."

"And if you think I'm going to let you and Henry just move out on your own you've got another thing coming."

"Ha ha... okay... alright but I bet you'll change your tune when David... errr... James..."

"Your Father... comes home? Yeah well... we'll figure that out too. We'll do whatever it takes for us to be a family. Alright?"

"Alright."

"So are you going to share the covers or what? I'm cold... You're the one all bundled up and in my arms here." She smiles as Emma pulls down the covers for her.

Emma scoots herself over to rest her head on the pillow but faces Snow as she settles in. There's an expression on her face that ushers a question.

"Emma? What is it?"

"Nothing." She now averts her eyes.

"No no... tell me. What is it?" She says as she reaches out to touch her arm realizing how far away she suddenly seems.

"It's just that... I mean I know you're my mother. I know this is all true now but... I... I just don't know if I can call you... you know... that... but I..."

"No. I understand. You don't need to explain. I mean I've been the same age on the outside for the past twenty eight years. That can't be comfortable for you... having me look like I might be... I don't know... your sister. I understand..."

"You didn't let me finish." She says with a grin feigning annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I tend to do that a lot... blather on..."

"I love you... and I hope that I will be able to call you... that... one day."

Snow smiles but has nothing to say only because she fears that she might say the wrong thing. She sees this worried look washing over Emma's face and realizes now that she hasn't responded at all. Remembering again how far apart they now seem to be she finally chimes in, "What are you doing all the way over there? Get over here."

Emma moves her way closer and Snow wraps her up in a hug. She kisses her forehead and says, "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight." She says as she tucks her head under Snow's chin.

"I love you Emma." She says with a smile on her face.

"I love you too."

*********like I said... cheesy, but then again so was the winter finale. It felt a little warm and fuzzy didn't it? It wasn't an awful way to leave us. This show is way too fun!


End file.
